


BethanyBob's Bits & Bobs

by anestofbees



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Drabble Collection, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anestofbees/pseuds/anestofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble dumping ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve & Loki - Rated G

"You took everything from me, and now you want more?"

Steve looked guilty from his post beside the great cage, his arms crossed over his chest. "Are you sure that's entirely fair, Loki? I didn't ask for this to happen. You brought it upon yourself."

"Oh, yes," the god chuckled morosely, "I asked to be stripped of my powers and be made a mortal to answer for my crimes against two realms. Just what did you and your precious team think Asgardian justice entailed?"

Steve shrugged. "Didn't think that much about it, to be honest."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Loki rubbed his hands over his face, then laced his fingers together as he took a deep breath. "Now you want to take away what's left of my dignity and have me accept your charity?"

"You're welcome to keep your dignity -- I just thought you might enjoy keeping it in the comfort of my apartment, rather than a SHIELD holding cell."

"I will not be kept as some sort of pet to amuse you," Loki spat.

"Of course not."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "And why, exactly, should I trust you?"

"Because of all the members of my team, I'm the one who holds the smallest grudge against you. Tony, you threw out a window. The Hulk can't take you seriously. Hawkeye is pissed about you enslaving him to the Tesseract. And the Black Widow didn't appreciate your comments to her during your interrogation."

Loki eyed Steve up and down as he thought back to Germany and then the battle in Manhattan. "What grudge do you hold against me?"

"You tried to subjugate the human race." Steve held his hands out in front of him. "And I'm all about freedom. Other than that little detail, we should get along alright."

Loki scoffed, shaking his head. "You're a fool, Captain."

"Maybe so. But I'm willing to take a chance on you."

Loki sighed again, pushing his fingers through his hair. "A chance is more than what I've been given as of late. I suppose you have a deal."

Steve nodded once and moved to open the glass and steal cage. "Don't make me regret this."

"I could ask the same of you, Captain Rogers."


	2. Gift - Loki/Steve - Rated M

"Once you do this, beware that you're mine forever."

Steve nodded shakily. He was naked -- on his knees before the god, his hands resting on his thighs and his head bowed. A curtain of blonde hair hid his eyes from Loki.

Loki cupped Steve's jaw in his hand and tilted his head up, the blonde hair falling out of his eyes so their gazes could meet. "I'll not give you another chance to say no. If you have any doubts in your mind, then you should back out now, or else I won't hesitate to punish you for insubordination in the future."

The thought of being punished sent a shiver up Steve's spine and he dropped his gaze. "I understand, Sir," he replied meekly. "I want this."

"Very well." Loki took the golden collar between his two hands and looped it around Steve's neck. Steve shivered again as the buzzing magic felt like it was sending sparks of electricity across his skin. The ends of the collar wove themselves together and, with a flash of light, disappeared into each other, forming a perfectly seamless circle of polished metal. Loki ran his fingers along the collar, a pleased hum escaping his lips as he examined it. "How does it feel?"

"I-it feels," Steve licked his lips, "it feels wonderful... Master."

Loki stroked Steve's hair. "Good," he purred. "Very good."

Steve leaned into the touch, chancing a glance up at the god's face. Loki looked content as he continued to run his fingers through Steve's hair, then curled them and gave a little tug. "Mine," he said, leaning down to press his lips to Steve's.

Steve moaned, parting his lips and accepting his master's questing tongue into his mouth. Timidly, he kissed back, gently brushing the tip of his tongue against Loki's. Loki pulled away slightly to nip and pull at Steve's lips, causing them to swell and bruise softly. He stroked his hand down Steve's jaw to his chin and rubbed his thumb over his lips. "You're so beautiful."

The corners of Steve's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Thank you, Master."

"Thank _you,_ " Loki insisted, kissing him again, "for this precious gift."


	3. Request - Tony & Steve - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FrostIron (LokixTony) with a side of Shield

"Hey, Steve, c'mere," Tony said, beckoning him closer.

Curious, Steve complied, leaning in close. "What is it?"

"I want you to fuck my boyfriend," Tony said in Steve's ear.

Steve jerked back, looking at Tony like he had three heads. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me," Tony grinned. "I want you to have sex with Loki."

"Are you out of your mind?" Steve accused, pushing Tony out of his personal space.

"Well, hey, you missed out on the era of free love, so just think of it as catching up on one of those quirky culture things you missed."

"Tony, I am not going to f... have sex with Loki. That's just wrong." 

"It isn't if we're both okay with it. It's called polyamory, these days -- now, _that's_ just wrong, mixing Latin and Greek together like that."

Steve scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "You are insane. What if he doesn't even think of me like that?"

"If he didn't, do you think I would have suggested it to you?"

Steve didn't quite know how to take this, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He stared at Tony incredulously. "So, what exactly do you get out of it?"

Tony grinned. "I want to watch. I think it would be terribly hot -- watching a big, strong golden man like yourself pound into my boyfriend's hot, tight little hole. He's all pale skin and long, lanky limbs -- makes for a nice dichotomy, don't you think?"

Steve's blush intensified at Tony's description, but his expression didn't change. "You really are out of your mind."

Tony shrugged and turned to walk away. "Well, alright, if you want to say no, I'll just tell him to forget it, then--"

"Tony," Steve stepped forward to catch Tony's arm and stop him. "I... I didn't say no. Just... just let me think about it?"

Tony smirked at him. "Alright."


End file.
